How Long's It Been?
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: A Bret and Shawn story, written with a light heart for the lighthearted. I'm not too good with summaries, so just read on!


_(Now, before you start reading my fic, please note that I, in no way, hate either Bret Hart or Shawn Michaels. I respect them both tremendously as athletes and I wanted to write this, just to ease the bad blood between diehard Hitman fans and diehard HBK fans, even if it's a little. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!)_  
**  
How Long's It Been?**

Written by Navy-Thunder

**Plot: On a plane trip to a show held in Canada, Shawn Michaels is stuck, sitting on the plane next to the least likely of people. And the worst part? It's the one man that he despises more than anyone; the feeling is more than mutual. How will the two be able to co-exist now, nearly a decade since the incident in Montreal? (ONE SHOT)**

_Superstars: Mainly Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels, but there's going to be small appearances by John Cena, Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Adam "Edge" Copeland._

---------

"So, Shawn, how long's it been?" Adam Copeland, better known to the wrestling world as Edge, asked the legendary Heartbreak Kid as they waited for the time when their plane would arrive.

"Since what?" Shawn Michaels narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Since you've been in Canada." Adam took his water bottle out of his duffle bag and sipped on it. "I mean, knowing how those fans are, it's going to be a madhouse. You better be careful about what you do."

"Well, I appreciate the caring nature, Mother Adam." Shawn smirked carelessly. "But I think, by now, I should know how to deal with these situations. It's real simple; to them, I'm the heel. I could be taking on anyone there. Kenny, Umaga, Vince McMahon, even Amy Fisher, and I'll still get booed over them."

"So, how are you going to deal with it?" Adam twisted the cap back on his water bottle before putting it away in his bag.

"That, Mr. Copeland, is a secret that only the old timers know." The Heartbreak Kid said with that ever famous smirk on his face. "Now, where's your girlfriend?"

Adam nodded his head towards the stationary store department of the airport. "She went to go pick up a magazine. It's gonna be a long flight, after all." He ran a hand through his semi long blonde hair.

Shawn nodded before he heard the intercom announce, "All flights to Montreal, Canada are to be taking off in half an hour."

"Well, there's the cue. I'll be waiting for Amy. You get going, Shawn." Adam insisted.

"Alright. See ya on the plane."

"Later."

Searching through the coach section of the plane, Shawn tried to look for his seat number. "Seat 23A...Seat 23A..." He repeated to himself. He finally came across it, the seat next to his being occupied by a man who had his face in a newspaper so his face wasn't visible to him. The first Grand Slam Champion took his seat and looked over at the man beside him. "Excuse me, can I have the sports section when you're done?"

"Of course." The man replied, lowering the newspaper from his face. Shawn's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the person sitting next to him as Bret Hart!

"Oh man..." Shawn muttered beneath his breath; never in his darkest dreams would he think of even sitting beside the man he had a long, dark history with.

Bret swallowed hard, not forgetting what this man had done to him in the past. "Shawn." He greeted lowly. Inside, he just wanted to punch out this man, but what would causing a scene do for him?

"How long's it been?" Shawn wanted to know, acting curious. Bret, implying that he meant the 'Montreal Screwjob', threw a deadly glare his way.

Sitting across from the two wrestling legends was John Cena and Jerry "The King" Lawler, whose attention was focused on them. "Hey, Shawn, Bret, you want to switch seats or something?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, we'd be more than glad to change seats with you guys." John added, not wanting a fight to ensue on the plane ride to Canada.

Shawn and Bret exchanged glances before shaking their heads at Jerry and John, replying with simple yet polite "no thank you's." The two legends stayed quiet for a period of time before Shawn spoke up. "So...How's the family?"

"Doing good." Bret shook his head, not quite understanding why he was talking to this man. "My kids are fine and Cinzia is living her life in Italy like always. I'll be seeing her tomorrow after I'm through with the autograph signing in Edmonton."

"That's good."

"Yeah. What about your family?"

"Oh, mine? They're doing great. I hear from Rebecca everyday and the kids, too."

"You miss them?" Bret knew how it was to be away from family for long periods of time.

"You kidding me?" Shawn shook his head. "Everyday of my life I do. Talking to them on the phone isn't the same as being with them and hugging them."

The Hitman sighed. "It's a rough business, Michaels. You just got to suck it up and move on." He stated. He never noticed it until now, but it seemed as though he and his longtime rival had more in common than they thought.

"But not you. You don't have to deal with being on the road and risking injury anymore." The younger male pointed out. "Still, you are kind of away from your family, right? With these autograph signings around the world and all."

"Yeah, the last time I actually got to see them was at the Hall of Fame ceremony." Bret replied. Shawn took a deep breath; he hated that he had to leave when Bret spoke his speech. He didn't want to be stopped by some crazed Hitman fan. "But after this is done, my signings in Canada, I'm flying back to Italy to be with my wife."

"You're going everywhere...You think it's healthy for a guy your age?" Shawn furrowed his brow.

"Ask yourself this...Do you think wrestling at your age is safe any?" Bret retorted, earning him a dirty look from the Heartbreak Kid. Shawn looked out the window across from him, seeing a sign that read 'Welcome to Hampstead, Montreal, Canada'.

"This must be your stop?" Bret nodded towards the window, noticing the sign.

"Yep, this is it. Looks like Hell but in a calmer style." Shawn teased, rising from his seat. "Good talkin' to ya, Hart."

"You too. See on the road, ya bastard." Bret smirked, meaning it as a joke rather than an insult. Shawn couldn't help but smirk as well at the comment. He then walked down the aisle with the rest of the superstars on the flight and exited the plane. The Hitman leaned back in his seat and saw, what was laying upon Shawn's seat, a gold cross necklace. Bret took the necklace lightly in his palm and held it tightly, knowing that, even in his age, there was still a glimmer of hope.

**THE END**

_(Like? Hate? Despise? Adore? I hope it's either the first or fourth, lol. But I hope that you read this with a light heart and any feedback is appreciated!)_


End file.
